Residents of communities that have recreation facilities, such as beaches or sports fields, where it would be desirable to bring folding chairs to the facility may wish to travel to the facility by bicycle. Typically, such foldable chairs are lightweight and may have a frame made from aluminum tubing and/or wood with a seat and back formed from fabric or polymer webbing or the like attached to the frame. When folded such chairs typically assume a generally flat configuration. Although light weight, such chairs typically are awkward to carry, particularly for a person traveling by bicycle. A chair that is simply hung from the bicycle handlebar without a supplemental tie-down to the bicycle will tend to swing or be jostled about as the rider rides to his destination. The chair may move about such that parts can interfere with operation of the bicycle and may present a risk of injury to the rider. It would be desirable, therefore to provide a bicycle attachment by which one or more lightweight, folding chairs may be easily and safely mounted and removed from a bicycle without requiring supplemental tie-downs or other fastening devices to prevent the chair from interfering with operation of the bicycle.